


Подобающая прическа

by Dear_Al



Series: Этот мир будет наш [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gellert is kind of kinky, Long Hair, M/M, one side Albus and Gellert
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Al/pseuds/Dear_Al
Summary: Написано по заявке 6-01 с кинк-феста: Гельбус с длинноволосым Альбусом





	Подобающая прическа

\- Сокровище мое, я помню, что ты, как и большая часть гениев, несколько рассеян, но если ты забыл, время ужина, это когда большая стрелка часов показывает во-о-он на ту закорючку! Которая, по совместительству, является как раз арабским вариантом семерки!

В гостиной пахло крепким кофе, мокрой шерстью – от висящего у камина пальто, и собирающейся грозой. Устроившийся в кресле с ногами Геллерт в домашнем халате был сердит, взъерошен и недовольно поджимал губы. Хотя вообще-то сам с утра велел не ждать его вечером к столу, а лучше вообще не ждать, потому что он намерен налаживать связи на каком-то благотворительном вечере, веселиться, танцевать и заодно прощупывать настроения в обществе, которое всколыхнули известия о разворачивающейся у магглов войне.

\- Вечер отменили, тебе наступила на ногу особо неуклюжая партнерша по танцам или ты просто не вынес суммарного невежества окружающих? – поинтересовался Альбус, разматывая шарф, прежде чем присесть на подлокотник и поцеловать надутого любовника в кончик носа. Он слишком устал в лаборатории, чтобы всерьез ругаться из-за своего опоздания и кое-чьих поменявшихся планов. – Прости, я не знал, что ты меня ждешь.

\- Мне надоело шампанское и морские гады, а также выводок младших дочерей, племянниц и сестер, - закатил глаза Геллерт, но супиться прекратил и подставил для второго поцелуя уже губы. - Всеотец и вся его мудрость, когда родителей и опекунов перестала отпугивать моя репутация?!

\- Когда стало понятно, что официальным выпускникам Друмштранга до твоих умений, как до луны?

\- Ты слишком хорошо думаешь о людях, - вздохнул Геллерт, прижимая ладонь к щеке Альбуса. – Думаю, тот факт, что я глава чистокровного семейства, чей банковский счет весьма пополнился за последние несколько лет благодаря плотному сотрудничеству с одним гением алхимии, вдохновляет почтенных отцов и дядей гораздо больше.

\- Зато они всегда готовы вести с тобой деловые переговоры, - напомнил Альбус, прикрывая глаза и наслаждаясь невинной лаской. – Даже мы с тобой не сможем изменить мир без золота и сторонников.

\- Это козлиное стадо, а не сторонники!

\- Геллерт.

\- Ты их не слышал, mein Herz! Ты просто их сегодня не слышал! Они…они испугались магглов! Предлагали оставить Париж, Францию, потому что опасаются, что игры этих дикарей…будут представлять для нас угрозу! Unmöglich! Это…это просто отвратительно!

\- Но ты же сам показал им часть своих видений, - напомнил Альбус мягко. - А они выглядят…неприглядно.

\- Если описывать в вашей сдержанной британской манере – да! Но видения – это предупреждения, чтобы подготовиться, а не забиться в норы, как крысы! – Геллерт говорил все быстрее и быстрее, с явственно заметным сейчас рычащим немецким акцентом, что свидетельствовало о крайней степени раздражения. – Наши же доблестные…

\- Только не говори мне, что ты сегодня высказал это в открытую! – встревоженно перебил его Альбус. - Не после того, сколько мы потратили сил и…

\- Конечно, нет! Я же не идиот! – сверкнул на него глазами любовник. Потом продолжил уже мягче, перехватывая его за руку, переплетая пальцы со своими. – Моя вспыльчивость один раз уже стоила мне так дорого, что я вряд ли когда-нибудь еще возьмусь действовать, поддавшись гневу. По крайней мере, не посоветовавшись предварительно с тобой, Ал. Ты – лучший из людей, и ты редко позволяешь себе быть пристрастным, да и то, чаще в пользу милосердия. Даже к тем, кто его не заслуживает.

Альбус выдохнул, чувствуя, как горят щеки, поднес к лицу их сплетенные руки и прижался губами к пальцам Геллерта. Он не любил этот разговор. Не было тогда у него, двадцатилетнего, ни милосердия, ни беспристрастности…только жгучая тоска, ночные кошмары и желание залатать хотя бы часть дыр в сердце. И были те несколько секунд, когда он чуть не ударил по подставленной, склоненной шее своего бывшего всего, выложившего перед ним странную, шишковатую палочку.

«Это не воскрешающий камень, - сказал ему тогда Геллерт глухо. – Не тот дар. Но если я не могу вернуть жизнь, могу предложить взамен свою. Старшая палочка признает тебя своим хозяином».

Что ж, после от души отвешенной затрещины, своенравный дар Смерти Альбуса своим хозяином не признал, но зато рядом с ним всегда был тот, кто мог им воспользоваться. Главным было стараться не вспоминать ту секунду, когда он был почти готов принять сумасшедшее предложение Геллерта…

Альбус ткнулся в шею любовника, прислонился лбом к обнаженной коже, все так же, не отпуская его руку, гоня дурные воспоминания. Геллерт поцеловал было его в макушку, скользнув свободной ладонью под мантию, а потом вдруг фыркнул недовольным книззлом и отпрянул.

\- Ты благоухаешь хуже школьного класса по зельям! Что ты там сегодня намешал в своей установке? Смесь жабьих кишок с гноем бубонтюбера?! Право слово, Ал!

Недовольное бормотание, рывок за шиворот…

Геллерт аппарировал их обоих прямиком в полную горячей воды и пены ванну, которой Альбус как-то в припадке ностальгии по школьным временам наколдовал львиные ножки. И магией сдернул с них обоих всю одежду, мокрой грудой шлепнувшейся на пол сбоку. Домовики будут в ужасе…

\- Что ты смотришь с таким несчастным видом на свою подпаленную мантию? Ушастые ее высушат и залатают, сможешь снова пугать ассистентов у Фламмелей своим оригинальным видом! – ворчливо сообщил любовник, расплескивая во все стороны воду и пену в попытках устроиться поудобнее, откинувшись спиной на бортик. В воздух взмыла стайка разноцветных мыльных пузырей, лопающихся с мелодичным звоном. Пахло лимоном, лавандой и чем-то еще, сложноуловимым, но прочно ассоциирующимся в голове с понятием дома и уюта. Как и ворчание Геллерта, при посторонних старающегося подбирать слова, как можно более обтекаемо и осторожно. Впрочем, выйдя из себя, проклятиями он, обычно, швырялся молча.

\- Это рабочая одежда, по приемам я в ней не хожу! – встал все-таки на защиту любимой робы Альбус и со вздохом потянулся к держащим косу деревянным шпилькам. Вырезанными из какого-то специального северного ясеня, неизвестно где и как раздобытого все тем же Геллертом, а потом им же и заклятыми. Хотя обычно к артефакторике, требующей сложного сочетания чар, рун и астрологии, в также усидчивости для расчета комбинаций, тот относился с отвращением, предпочитая области, где можно было взять наитием и блистательным экспромтом. Жаль только не пропускающий запахи и испарения щит в свой подарок не встроил… Придется теперь потратить не меньше получаса, разбирая пряди и промывая травяными бальзамами. Все равно ведь пока не прополощет всю свою гриву, Геллерт его в постель не пустит…

\- Ты по приемам вообще не ходишь, лентяй, - отрезал домашний тиран и несильно хлопнул его по руке. – Я за нас обоих отдуваюсь! Куда?! Дай я! Ты их не разбираешь, а выдергиваешь…

Альбус хмыкнул и откинулся спиной ему на грудь, прикрывая глаза.

Спустя четверть часа, Геллерт, тихо мурлыкая себе под нос, все еще играл его волосами, медленно разбирая сложную северную косу, венцом уложенную вокруг головы, чтобы не мешалась в лаборатории или – не приведи Мерлин – не стала жертвой брызнувшей едкой субстанции вроде драконьей крови. Промывал отдельно каждую прядь, смазывал чем-то косметическим с хвойной отдушкой, поглаживая подушечками пальцев кожу головы – успокаивая, расслабляя, убаюкивая... Действовало не хуже материнской колыбельной в детстве.

\- Я так усну, - разморено признался Альбус, сползая чуть ниже в теплую воду. – Или это твой коварный план, оставить меня тут на всю ночь?

\- И получить потом на руки чихающего и хлюпающего носом мастера алхимии? Жалкое зрелище! – Геллерт быстро поцеловал его в плечо и продолжил заниматься волосами. – Я почти закончил. Ушастые принесут в спальню твою травяную бурду, пока допьешь, как раз просохнешь у камина. Хотя есть же чары!

\- Нет уж, хватит с меня просто отращённой косы! Если это будет еще и мелко вьющаяся коса…

\- Франт.

\- Джентльмен. И вообще, кто бы говорил… - Альбус поелозил, притираясь ближе, чувствуя спиной и тем, что пониже, явное возбуждение любовника. С ленивой досадой подумал, что сейчас он, вымотанный длинным днем, к их обычным постельным буйствам пригоден мало, протянул руку за спину… и получил по ней хлопок. Под водой слабо ощутимый, но неожиданный.

\- Ты спишь, - со смешком пояснил Геллерт. А потом зачерпнул в ладони, сложенные лодочкой, воду и вылил Альбусу на голову. И пока тот отфыркивался, продолжил. – А я люблю, когда все твое внимание принадлежит мне, mein Herz. Я подожду до утра. И вот тогда…ты мне за все ответишь, и за твое пренебрежение семейным ужином, и за…

Альбус просто ударил по воде ладонью плашмя, окатывая их обоих с головой.

Утро началось с тягучей, сладкой истомы между сном и явью, заставляющей кружиться голову. Альбус охнул, машинально сжимая пальцы в рассыпанных по его животу коротких бледно-золотистых кудрях, среди которых то и дело мелькали почти выбеленные пряди. Геллерт дразнился, неспешно проводя языком по всей длине члена, втягивая губами мошонку, отодвигаясь, чуть прикусывал ягодицы – острая пряная нотка в удовольствии…

А потом в какой-то момент просто откатился в сторону, не обращая внимания на возмущенный стон, дернул Альбуса к себе, помогая сначала лечь сверху, а потом и сесть на бедра. Обхватил горячими ладонями бока, придерживая, чтобы любовник смог сначала приподняться, а затем медленно, неспешно опуститься, позволяя телу вспомнить ощущение чужой плоти внутри себя, подстроиться.

Альбуса тряхнуло от возбуждения, когда он увидел, как при этом бесконтрольно округляется в беззвучном стоне-выдохе рот у прикрывшего глаза Геллерта. Как невольно поджимаются у него мышцы брюшного пресса, когда их касаются кончики рассыпавшихся по всей постели рыжих волос. Он качнулся плавно на пробу вперед и назад, перехватил руки любовника на своей талии и, подавшись вперед, со смешком припечатал их к подушке по бокам от головы Геллерта. Неспешно вверх и вперед, чуть покачивая бедрами, поворачивая их в разные стороны, назад, чтобы почувствовать, как вплотную притирается нежная кожа у входа к жестким светлым завиткам в паху…

Неспешная томная плавность, напоминающая вечерние плескания в ванне, быстро перешла в рваное, бесконтрольное, с шутливой борьбой за контроль над ситуацией, с укусами и слишком плотно сжатыми коленями Альбуса, с щипками и шлепками от выдернувшего-таки одну руку Геллерта, с вырывающейся на волю магией, привычно танцующей вокруг них всполохами искр, отражая слишком сильные эмоции, с которыми не было никакого сладу. Растрепавшаяся грива то и дело оказывалась прижатой то локтем, то ногой, заставляя шипеть и вздрагивать, но все искупил остановившийся, восхищенный, неверящий взгляд Геллерта в тот момент, когда Альбус прогнулся назад, взметнув вокруг себя рыжие пряди, завернувшись потом в них, как в вуаль восточной танцовщицы. Пальцы Геллерта сжали бедра, сминая светлую, тонкую кожу, вжимая в себя, заставляя стать ближе, ближе, еще ближе…

Альбус приподнялся, чувствуя, как выскальзывает из него член тяжело дышащего любовника, как стекает по ногам, оставляя белесые разводы, семя, погладил себя по низу живота, скользнул рукой ниже, обхватывая подрагивающий, набухший, готовый к разрядке член. Геллерт накрыл его руку своей, чуть сжал, и этого, вместе с отражением самого прогнувшегося, приподнявшегося на коленях Альбуса в его расширенных, дрожащих зрачках, вместе с какой-то неистовой, неутолимой жаждой на прекрасном лице, оказалось достаточно, чтобы кончить, задыхаясь и выстанывая одно единственно-важное имя.

***

\- Мы опоздаем!

\- В таком виде я тебя на улицу все равно не выпущу. Либо сиди смирно и жди, либо можешь на манер восточных красавиц замотаться в чадру!

\- Геллерт, мы идем к гоблинам! Если их что и интересует в магах, то это длина нулей на их счету, а не длина косы!

\- Кроме гоблинов в банке всегда полно народу! – Гриндевальд легонько стукнул любовника расческой по голове. - Я уж молчу, что сразу после у нас встреча с Лакруа, который обещал предоставить помещение для следующего выступления.

\- Он счастливо женат уже лет тридцать!

\- Вот именно! Ему как раз должна была приестся тихая семейная жизнь!

\- Мерлин мой, когда тебе приестся ревновать мою косу к каждому проходящему мимо?!

\- Когда к этой косе перестанешь прилагаться ты. А теперь не вертись! Или мы все-таки и правда опоздаем!


End file.
